


Hurt In A Way No One Can See

by FandomWars



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars
Summary: Grim was transported into the future and brought back like nothing happened. But too much had happened





	Hurt In A Way No One Can See

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Attempted Suicide

It had been a few days since she changed. At least that’s what it was to the rest of them. Grim couldn’t explain what had happened. She couldn’t put it into words if she wanted to. Grim felt like a failure.  
  
The four Jedi were on a mission together, they all looked concerned for their friend. She had barely spoken, barely eaten, it was heartbreaking. “Padawan,” Obi-Wan began. “We need to talk about this.”

“‘Bout what?” she asked, her voice was quiet. Grim looked so small, it concerned them.  
  
“This, whole thing, you’re barely taking care of yourself,” he said. The padawan looked down not saying a word. Her mind clearly elsewhere. “We’re worried about you. You need to talk to us.”

“No,” she muttered. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  


“Grim,” Ahsoka said looking at her girlfriend, “we can’t help you if you don’t talk with us.”  
  


This time Grim smiled slightly but still it wasn’t the same. “I know but I can’t put it into words.”The others looked confused Grim chuckled a weak half-hearted chuckle. “You wouldn’t understand even if I could.”  
  


“Something tells me we would, but you’re hiding something,” Anakin butted in aggressively.   
  


“ANAKIN!” Obi-Wan shouted.  
  


The moment Anakin had said that Grim had run out of the room and began to sob. Too similar to....to Vader.   
  


That’s what had happened to Grim. Somehow the Jedi had been transported into the future where Vader had tortured her for months, but she re appeared in the normal time like nothing had happened. Though her body was unscathed, healed of the many many wounds that the Sith had inflicted on her, Grim’s mind wasn’t as lucky. She would never heal from it.  
  


The mission was a success however after all of that Grim didn’t want to, to live. So she entered her room and ignited her lightsaber, though moments before Grim could plunge the weapon into her chest, Anakin shouted “GRIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”  
  


She looked down at the purple lightsaber still in her hands, “it’s obvious, ain’t it?” she joked miserably. “Look, I’m sorry skyguy, but I can’t take it,” Grim looked at him. “Tell Ash I don’t want her to cry, and tell Obi-Wan I’m sorry.”  
  


Anakin took the lightsaber from his little sister, “no. Don’t do that....why would you think that’s a good idea?”  
  


She began to sob, “because I’m a failure, I’m nothing, I....”  
  


“Those are lies, Grim you’re like a sister to me...”  
  


“That’s what makes our future crimes so much worse,” she mumbled.  
  


“What do you mean?”  
  


“I traveled into the future somehow! Okay! I was tortured by a Sith Lord as he told me everything I failed to change and things I had changed for the worse! Sometimes he’d ask questions but mostly is was out of revenge of what I did! I’m a monster and if I don’t survive the war then none of that can happen!”  
  


“That would be so foolish,” Anakin replied, “dying so you won’t be tortured in the future? That’s kind of counterproductive.”  
  


“No, I’m killing myself so I don’t kill you!”  
  


Silence.  
  


“What?”


End file.
